


Fired

by Ivychankasumi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Azira es profe de literatura, Drabble, Español, Esto es un fic en español, Fired, Fluff, Funny, Human AU, I promise, I will put this on english later, M/M, Nada de inglés, Y Crow es de Biología, it's cute, kinda dumb, obvi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi
Summary: Crowley llegó a casa con el rostro pálido ese día. Justo cuando su ángel había decidido tomarse un descanso laboral de la universidad, él había decidido pelear con otro profesor.Con Gabriel, para empeorar.Y esta vez la reprimenda fue más grave de lo que esperó.Human AU. Teacher Au. Fluff. Drabble.





	Fired

**Author's Note:**

> Después de casi un año, aunque creanme que no se sintió tanto, me puse a escribir.
> 
> Ya ven, yo les traigo 5 en un mes y luego nada en 9 (?) Pero espero así me quieran (???)
> 
> Traduciré en estos días el siguiente, por lo que no se desesperen por ello~ 
> 
> Disclaimer: Good Omens le pertenece a Neil Gaiman y a Amazon Prime.

Sentía que incluso las puntas de su cabello pelirrojo temblaban. El sudor frío recorría su espalda mientras veía el suelo, mordía su labio, y trataba de fingir que no tenía la mirada severa de su angelical esposo frente a él.

– Repite por qué te acaban de despedir Crowley…

– … – le dio una mirada rápida a los ojos azules. Mala idea. Volvió la mirada al piso. – Porque comencé una pelea al tirarle mi café a Gabriel en la cara.

– ¡Crowley!

– ¡Él me provocó! ¡Te lo juro!

– ¡Crowley! – Repitió para llevar su mano al puente de la nariz. – Justo cuando me tomo un día libre. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Crees que 39 es edad para que te sigas metiendo en esta clase de problemas? ¡Y con Gabriel! 

– Ugh. Ángel… – se cruzó de brazos, algo ofendido por mencionar que rondaba ya las cuatro década. – Escucha, no era tan buen empleo tampoco…

– Claro que lo era. Ser profesor de una universidad de tal reputación… Además, tienes muchos alumnos, casi siempre todos tus cursos se llenan. Y llevabas más de 10 años allí. ¿Crees que a nuestra edad es fácil encontrar empleo?

– No es tan difícil.

– Oh, Crowley… No hay necesidad de que te comportes tan infantil. 

– Mis alumnos me apoyarían. Los tuyos también.

– Claro, lástima que sea contra el personal administrativo. 

– … – Torció la boca y rodó los ojos. – Sólo fue algo de nada. Gabriel exagera, otra vez. 

– Tal vez. Pero no es la primera vez que lo haces. Ese es el problema contigo. Siempre… ¡Corriendo de un lado a otro! Desobedeciendo a quién no… 

– Ángel…

– Nada de ángel. Hoy no estoy de buen humor contigo. No es tan simple como sólo, excusarte en algún lugar público por tu comportamiento. En esta casa hay cuentas que pagar, yo no sé manejar al trabajo, y, ¿Qué va a pasar con tus plantas?

– Ellas estarán bien. Ah. – El teléfono comenzó a sonar, interrumpiendo la discusión, y aunque Crowley lo quería tomar, Aziraphale de inmediato se interpuso y señaló la puerta hacia el jardín, con la otra mano en la cintura.

– No jovencito, no hay teléfono para ti, ¡Ve a cuidar de tus plantas y recapacita tus acciones! – El pelirrojo se puso de pie con desdén. Entrecerró los ojos, y camino refunfuñando, tomando su atomizador de un mueble. – Y no quiero escuchar gritos, suficientemente asustadas tienes a esas criaturas.

– Sí, mamá. – musitó, cerrando tras de sí.

Aziraphale suspiró cansado, alcanzado a último segundo el teléfono.

– Diga. 

– ¿Profesor Aziraphale?

Era la voz calmada de la rectora. El que ahora sudaba frío era él.

– S-sí. A sus ordenes. 

– Aziraphale, tengo entendido que tu esposo volvió a meterse en problemas esta tarde.

– Yo, uhm, sí, yo lo sé. Es que… – Se tomó un momento para respirar y ordenar sus ideas. – Rectora, lamento mucho lo que sucedió. Usted conoce a Anthony, él, algunas veces pierde el control, pero casi siempre no era su intención. Y su relación con Gabriel es… bueno, no es la mejor.

– No, no. No hablo para darte una reprimenda a ti también, Aziraphale.

– … ¿Ah, no?

– Oh, no. Más bien es una disculpa.

Confundido, río tratando de entender. – ¿Una… disculpa?

– Sí, en primera, porque Gabriel tiene autoridad, pero no la suficiente para despedir a un profesor sin consultármelo. 

– Oh… – Bueno, eso significaba que Gabriel fue reprendido. Eso le agradaba… 

– Y en segunda, porque tu becaria… ¿Anathema?

– Así es.

– Bueno, ella me explicó lo que sucedió, y es reprobable, pero la actitud de Anthony es justificable. 

– … ¿Lo es? – Bajó el tono de voz, esperando que el pelirrojo, al que podía ver a través del cristal inspeccionando las hojas de sus hermosas bebés. 

– Oh, ¿No te ha mencionada la razón de su rabieta? – El silencio fue la respuesta que recibió. – Bueno, Anathema dice que Gabriel sacó a colación, una vez más, críticas a tu físico que no le corresponden. Y aunque Crowley le pidió que parara, este insistió. Miguel confirmó la historia más tarde. 

– Oh… ¿Fue por ello?– La expresión del rubio se suavizó, observando con más cariño a su querido esposo.

– Lamento los inconvenientes que te causaron. A ambos.

– No, no es necesario disculparse, yo-. Bueno, creo que soy quién debe disculparse, generando estos conflictos entre ellos…

– En lo absoluto. Tú eres el más inocentes en este asunto.

– Se lo agradezco… – Suspiró aliviado, y sí, halagado por como la rectora podía ser dulce y severa a la vez. – Pero, en ese caso… ¿Sigue Crowley despedido…?

– Claro que no. Puede seguir laborando el Lunes, como todos los días. – Ah. Aziraphale volvió a respirar con tranquilidad.

– Se lo agradezco mucho, le prometo que trataré que esto no se repita.

– Eh. Lo dudo. – Era un tono… algo divertido. Lo hizo sonreír a él también. – Nos vemos el Lunes, Aziraphale.

– Nos vemos… Y-y de nuevo, muchas gracias. – Colgó el teléfono y se pasó una mano al pecho, con una sonrisa más suave, que borró cuando su esposo volvió a la habitación. Lo haría sufrir un poco más.

– Hey, ángel, amor. – Oh, empezaron las palabras bonitas… – Sé que estás molesto, pero oye, oye, escucha. Uhm… Te prometo que encontraré un empleo pronto, o si no… Venderé algunas de mis plantas, ¿Qué tal? –

Siguió caminando hasta que estuvo a centímetros de él. Aziraphale le rehuyó la mirada, jugando a seguir enojado.

– Oh, por favor, ángel… – Lo tomó de la barbilla gentilmente y alzó su rostro para que observara sus pupilas miel, y su sonrisa arrepentida. – Y yo invito la cena, dónde tú quieras. Sólo pide.

– … – Aziraphale rodó los ojos juguetonamente. – Qué tal… ¿Sushi…?

Crowley se inclinó a besar con dulzura sus labios y sonreír, mostrando sus largos colmillos de paso. – Sushi será~ – exclamó alegremente, sintiéndose perdonado. ¿Y Aziraphale? Él sólo rió… aún completamente enamorado de su pelirrojo.

**Author's Note:**

> Es un pequeño drabble~ Saben que me cuesta un poco hacerlos cortos, pero espero que les haya gustado <3 
> 
> Probablemente pronto vuelva con más contenido de Good Omens~ 


End file.
